edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BRAINZILLA
'''BRAINZILLA '''is a fan-fiction story by The3eds. It is the story of Edd being way too much involved in education that his brain becomes Brainzilla. Plot Chapter 1: A bright Saturday Morning The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the sky was bright, It was another average Saturday morning in the cul-de-sac. Ed, Edd and Eddy got ready for another "Saturday Scam". Ed and Eddy rushed to "Mr.Brainiac"(Edd) to call him for their biggest scam yet. A giant bumper-car arena for the kids. Eddy was dreaming this for three days till Saturday, and got the brainstorm at Thursday. He designed 10 bumper-cars and needed Edd's help to build it to life. Ed and Eddy rang the doorbell of Edd's house, In an unexpected manner, Edd opened the door with excitement. "Gentlemen! It's the day I shine!" said Edd in a happy manner. Today was English Expert competition's launch. Edd rushed outside the house in a hurried manner, he ran to an auditorium where the concert was. After 3 boring hours to Ed and Eddy, Edd finally came home with a very sad face. "What happen Mr Braniac? You won the competition? If you did, now come and help us build a bumper car!" Eddy said loudly. Edd just ignored him and goes through the door of his house, he walked to his room sadly. He lied in his bed sadly. He lost the competition to an 8-year old. He messed up the word "Gravy" again. "Not again! I lost that word to Ed, now Lawrence?"Edd shouted to himself. Lawrence was the 8-year old guy that Edd lost to. He came from Lemon Brook, and won the competition. He forgot everything that took place, and took out his English books, and locked the door."Whats with him, Lumpy?" Said Eddy to Ed. Ed, not knowing anything, went to his house to watch TV. Eddy decided to build the Bumper-Car arena himself, without the help of Lumpy and Double-D. The next day, Eddy woke up and rushed to the lane to build the Bumper-Car arena. Ed woke up and got Butter Toast and Gravy and watched TV. Meanwhile, Eddy was stuck with the laws of Physics and he rushed to Edd's house. He rang the doorbell, but no-one answered it. He rang it again, again no-one answered it. Eddy decided not to get help and rushed to the lane again. After 2 days, Double-D didn't even get out of his room, even his house. The Ed's and the Kids wondered why, Kevin too wondered why Double-Dweeb didn't got out of his room. The next day, Ed got a tree and smashed into the door of Edd's house. The Ed's and the Kids rushed upstairs and to Edd's room. Ed smashed into his room. An alarmed Edd scolded Ed for smashing his door. The Ed's and the Kids had the surprise of their life. Chapter 2: An alarming surprise Edd, was no longer Edd. He is infact become, Brainzilla. Edd had a huge head, that was his Brain. "Hey Double-Dweeb, whats happen to your head?" Kevin said alarming. "I have become, BRAINZILLA! I have been continuosly studying, day by day. I haven't slept for days, and I have become, BRAINZILLA!!!